dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcane Age Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the thirteenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Arcane Age' *The sun had just dipped behind the mountains when the Apprentice Dragon had an epiphany. Creating icicles and spawning sparks from the tips of its toes was hardly magic, more like parlor tricks. If the Apprentice was to gain any respect from the other dragons on the Isles, it would need to find a master magician to learn from! *Early the next morning, the Apprentice Dragon set out to find a master! The Magic Dragon seemed an obvious choice but was consumed in the performance of a summoning spell. Suddenly, the Apprentice felt a tap on its shoulder, "Are you seeking knowledge and power?" said the Mage Dragon. The Apprentice nodded eagerly. "Well, if I'm to consider taking you on as my pupil, you must first run some errands... errr... Embark on a great adventure!" *Being an apprentice is hard work! It wasn't very magnificent either... collecting energies, essences, and crystals was alright, but taking out the garbage and picking up groceries from the market?!? The magical talent of the Mage Dragon was undeniable, but when would the FUN lessons begin? *"You are a loyal dragon, though a bit impatient, my young apprentice. Today, we'll have some FUN! Let's spar!" Fireballs and icicles shot through the air, explosions boomed, and fireworks lit the sky for miles. "This is fantastic! I feel like I could take on the world!" exclaimed the Apprentice. "You should take that extra energy to the Battle Arena while I take a nap... I mean... meditate on magical... elements and runes and stuff," wheezed the Mage Dragon. *The skills of the Apprentice Dragon in the arena were improving at an incredible rate but there was still much to learn. The Mage Dragon appeared before its apprentice with a teetering tower of books, scrolls, and crystals. "In order to control magic, you must first understand the foundation of the Arcane Architecture. For if you don't, the magic will control YOU!" The Mage's words seemed overly dramatic but still resonated with the young Apprentice Dragon. *The Mage Dragon quietly approached its student, "My teachings have reached their end for you, my Apprentice... I now consider you my equal." The two dragons respectfully bowed to each other. There was more to learn but the pair would need to start a new and arduous journey together in order to graduate to the next stage of Arcane knowledge. *Studies and training continued but not only for the Apprentice Dragon but also its former master, the Mage Dragon. To progress to higher learnings, the two must locate long lost scrolls, runes, and ancient tomes. Even after these texts were found, they needed to be translated and deciphered. The process was grueling but the dragons fully supported one another throughout. There were still more clues to be found! *At last, the dragons understood what must be done to finally take their magical skills to the next level... they must summon the Prime Arcane Dragon! "I thought the stories about the Prime Arcane were only fairytales!" blurted the Apprentice Dragon. "If I'm understanding the ancient texts correctly, it's all true!" replied the Mage. The dragons must discover how to summon this archaic dragon! *"It states here that we must begin construction of an Elemental Altar!" the Mage dragon translated. The construction was already a tall order but the ancient texts also specified the ritual must be performed when the planets and moons are aligned... that's tomorrow! With only hours before this astrological anomaly, the two dragons frantically worked. "If we miss this, it will be years before we can perform the ritual again!!!" *With moments to spare, construction was complete! The Apprentice and the Mage Dragon joined hands, flapped their wings, and recited ancient words as the planets and moons drifted into place. A low rumbling slowly grew until the ground began to shake. With a flash of bright light, the Prime Arcane Dragon appeared before them. "We wish to become masters of magic and learn what only you can teach!" cried the Apprentice. "You and your master have conquered great difficulties in order to summon me to these isles once again. I have little to teach you that, together, you have not already learned but, I will join you on your journey, not as Master, but as Friend." Notes *The was available at level 15. *The began on May 20, 2016 and ended on May 31, 2016. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event